Crimson Deviant
by Penrose Quinn
Summary: "Disregard it or not, fighting runs through your veins." He declared wearily. "But, isn't there anything else more than just fighting?" Never would she allow herself to be a prisoner of their thoughts as long as she stayed firm to her conviction, even if it meant changing the order of things. After all in this world, she was bound to be free. (MuuxOCxSinbad)
1. Prologue

**Crimson Deviant**

* * *

><p>|| 0 ||<p>

_The Path of a Vagabond_

* * *

><p>The trees rustled in fear and what tore through the gale was the thundering rhythm of treading.<p>

Her bare feet raced with great haste, adrenaline fueling her limbs like wild fire. For a moment, she was grateful for being born with these amazing pair legs― one which possessed impeccable speed that can par the celerity of savage beasts. Underneath the flurry of her seething, carmine locks, she glanced at her newfound opponents at the corner of her eyes. Slave traders. She could tell by the gaping wound marred on her left arm and the fact that they were catching up that they were most probably, bred for their bloodthirsty expertise. She had the most terrible luck crossing in their way.

Though, how could they not want her? She was a prized jewel. A first-class living weapon that any crime lord would pay _anything_ to have. A descent from the famed hunting tribe from the Dark Continent, a _Fanalis_.

"_Chain the bloody wench already!_"

Heavy pants puffed off her lips. _Damn. _How bothersome. If only her Fanalis blood would have had the ability to heal her wounds rapidly then it would have been more beneficial than usually attract trouble. Like this plight she has gotten into now. She prissily blew a stray strand off her face.

Deterring her from escaping any further, a large, burly man, clad with various fur pelts with a nasty leer, was before her. His stout hand spun a chained scythe - an instrument meant for snaring - and aimed at her direction. Perceptive and fast, she sidestepped, resisting the lethal weapon lasso her in submission. Recoiling her legs, she leapt above the ground and gave him a rasping kick to his torso, mauling his body to an old trunk.

More of his cronies rushed to corner the redheaded lass, making her situation direr than she had thought. As she nimbly landed, she posed a feral stance akin to a lion stealthily about to assault its prey, silent and intimidating. Her bloodred orbs glared warily at her foes. Her hands and feet ached with excitement at the thought of pounding her fists at those irking, smug smirks.

The corner of her lip quirked. "A _wounded _lady against all of you. Well, isn't this a bit unfair?" Her gaze trailed at the many anticipating faces in front of her, grimacing the sight of their hungry looks in their beady eyes. Her irises shifted. There were four on her left and six on her right. She could sense some assailants behind her, ready to pounce and attack. And there were two of them high above the trees.

With a slick motion of her foot, an onslaught sailed on. So began her frenzied dance― her fight for freedom with her uncompromising kicks and thrusting blows like her kinsmen who faced and struggled in constant battles for an unbounded life. The forest grew awhirl. A cloud of dust enveloped the thick air. Chipped bark sputtered from place to place. Small splatters of crimson smirched the ground - likely, most to be coming from her arm.

Her hand clenched her weeping lesion, rivulets of blood streamed her limb. Her face dribbled with sweat as she tried to catch her breath. There were still too many of them, to her disadvantage. Her feet were about to bolt forward with another ferocious kick when a chain with a self-coiling shackle clamped her right ankle, plummeting her to the floor. She lurched and attempted to breach the trapping device, but to her surprise, her fist left not a single scratch on it. _What!_

Her crimson pools scrutinized the shackle, spotting an intricate symbol engraved on the dark chain. And no doubt, there was an ominous aura surfacing from it. _This symbol...could it be a magical charm! _No doubt about it. It was almost alike with the unique marks from the mystical staffs and instruments from one of Reim's magicians.

Her eyes popped open. These weapons were different― no, _dangerous_. How were they even able to get hold of these? She had to leave. Quickly. Though, fleeing seemed so out of reach once another clasping chain grappled her right wrist, faltering her movements. Then another one of those monstrosities snaked her other wrist. Soon enough, ebony chains twined itself on her torso, her neck, her limb...until she was finally immobilized to the ground, writhing.

"I told ya all to chain her," a gruff voice uttered in smugness. Probably, the ringmaster of this ploy. "After all, these chains were said to be _special_."

"D'ya think she's a pureblood or just a half?" asked one the slave traders as more of them took a step closer.

"Doesn't matter," another one of them replied. "As long as she's a Fanalis, she's a valuable catch."

_Damn it. I can't break them_. She cursed. Her body felt an uncomfortable strain bound her. And she _detested_ the thought of it. But this was the price she had to pay for leaving her guaranteed refuge, her sanctuary, her _home_― leaving her comrades from Reim behind. Ah. Why was she acting familiar with them now? She wasn't a part of them― not to those proud and noble people. But apparently, she grew too fond with their warmth, almost to the point she had forgotten how cold and twisted the world could be.

The hideous world she knew.

Yet, she still made it clear to herself that she stood alone for herself and to no one. It was a selfish path to take, but it was rare to find any pure-hearted beings nowadays. And she was beyond altruistic in more ways than one.

All for the sake of fulfilling one wish.

A sudden presence of a pure, enigmatic being flitted by.

This light sensation... It was strangely familiar.

"_Thee, who seeks power, I am the Familiar," _bellowed the mysterious voice._"The Familiar born from the Djinn of Strength "Barbatos"!"_

Her eyes broadened like saucers. That djinn. A smile crept upon her mouth. _Then, Great Familiar, would you grant me power beyond measure? _

"_Of course, thou shall receive power that can conquer and protect," _it continued on with its pleasant, mellifluous tone echoing in her ears. The magnificent sight of it was all for her to see with its glow radiating like a newly risen star._"With this immense power, thou will be a part of our kin which will bind thee solely to become the sword and shield of our king." _

As expected. She grew silent for a moment with a final decision settled in her mind. _Ah, then I decline. _Was her bold reply, disregarding her current plight.

It prodded, curious. _"Didst thou not wish for power?"_

Her smile was still in place as she reasoned coolly with no regrets, _I do, but I am not fit nor do I agree on humbly subjecting to anyone. Even to someone like Muu. _He may be a good companion of hers, but she was not willing to offer herself to him. Or either be a part of his Household members. Myron and Lo'Lo did a superb job at that already and she didn't need to be added with them.

"_Is that what thou truly wish?"_

_I am certain._

"_If that is thy answer..."_

With that, it fluttered away, its blinding radiance slowly seeping away from her.

Her chance of escaping left her grasp like blown sand in her hands. By her very own choice.

_I'll find another way._

Their black button eyes kept their vigil upon the incapacitated woman.

"She's quiet. D'ya think she's dying?"

A grimy boot stepped her back. "Then again, she's bleeding for some time now."

"Do something, you fools!" exclaimed their chief with bile. "I can't allow wasting good merchan―!"

All of them went silent when one of their men was thrown from the midair, shrilling in fear of losing his grip onto the chain he held. The slave traders stared back in horror at the crimson-haired woman as she endeavored to resist their iron grasp upon her. She forcibly flicked her right hand, flinging the unfortunate sap from his shaky hold of her chain. Streaks of sweat poured her face as she strove to rise up in her feet.

"Hold her still!" With that said, they took the opportune to keep her at bay in their grasp, maiming her once again with their merged strength. She flinched in pain from their hold. Fresh battle wounds still adorned her flesh and they did an _excellent _job worsening its condition. Yet she refused to yield. To submit to anyone. _In this world, _She refused to be overcome with these chains again. _I refuse to be stripped off my freedom! _

She became a mindless slave for the wretched for far too long.

A slave from the cruelty of reality.

A slave from her _chains_.

She'd rather die than be pinned down again!

_Never again!_

Braying her jaws, her left hand latched the chain wreathed at her wrist tugging it with her formidable might. Using this as an advantage, her fingers clutched onto it and swung it, along with the stubborn men who refused defeat, at the other assailants. With fortune smiling down upon her, some of those drubbed men carelessly released her chains. Just a few more loosened chains and she will be liberated.

"These chains weren't supposed to break!" panicked their terrified leader as he witnessed her in combat, despite being in a strained position. "It should keep her down!"

_It can't break,_ Her hand clawed the charging man before her and threw him harshly at some of his chums. She swung her leg, hurling more of them to their demise. Maybe just this once, she'd allow her inner beast bay for their blood, no matter how uncomfortable it was unleashing it for her part. _But I can use it against them. _Springing to the air with her released chains glittering underneath the sun, she lunged at them with her feared attacks and aggressive motions and strokes. One by one, they were tumbling to the ground, flat and defeated. Except for one.

Her scarlet orbs rested onto their quivering chief, pathetically feigning a dead corpse. Her feet drawled closer, making him tremble from the tips of his toes. Her hand hauled his collar with ease, glowering in animosity. He choked his saliva, coughing and squirming. "The keys. Give them now." She ordered with daunt in her tone.

"Damn you, _slave_! Get away from me! Let me go!" What a foolish answer. She rolled her eyes at him, lowering him to her eye level.

"I'll ask nicely," her lips twisted into a polite smile. Her voice was arrestingly displeased. "Please give me the damn keys and I'll leave you alone, _bastard_."

The man squeaked in fright as he tossed the odd-shaped keys at the floor. "Take it! Take it! Just spare me!"

The Fanalis woman shoved him to the ground as he scampered for his life. Paying no heed for the filthy craven, she fished for the keys and continued unlocking each lock on her shackles. _I chose this road for myself. Might as well embrace it while I still can, _With one last thud, she was now freed from those abhorred chains. She ripped the hem of her garb, wrapping the cloth to her oozing cut. At least, enough to cease it from bleeding any further. _At least, before _he_ tracks me down and drags me to the Colosseum._

She glanced above the burning, crimson firmament. Ah, the sun was setting already. A chilly breeze intervened.

Her bloodstained hand reached for the sky as if she sought to touch the heavens.

_After all, I still have some questions left unanswered... _

A smile with full hidden meaning touched her mouth.

"And surely there will come a day that everything will come to light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I'm betting some of my readers are getting upset by my lack of updates and look! I made another story this time, but I can't help myself...this story keeps prodding me in my sleep. And because, I absolutely loooove Magi! It's an awesome story. I even went so far reading the manga and watching its anime. And also, I love the Fanalis! Though it's sad to see that I don't see much fanfics about them so I made one! Though, this chapter here is more of a prologue...the next one would be chapter 1. Sorry 'bout the fight scenes, folks, not my best job. I haven't written any fight scenes before. But, I hope you liked this story and I hope you leave a review :))))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi.**


	2. I

**Crimson Deviant**

* * *

><p>|| I ||<p>

_The Missing Entity_

* * *

><p><em>Painful.<em>

_It felt terribly excruciating._

_Though the faintest gray beam of light dared to lit her weary face, it was a saddening fact that this was not the radiance she wished__― _craved _so eagerly for. Yet no matter how this glow glared before her crippled being, it was no even match for the darkness that reigned everything. Despite that, the silence was too deafening. Too unbearable. She laid unmoved and cannot move in such gray waste. How lonely it was to be in such place._

_Her chapped lips breathed heavily. Even the air was suffocating. "When will I leave?" she eagerly asked, struggling to bear the distress from her flouncing._

"_A little more patience, little one," such a kind voice it was. Pacifying. Pitying. Strangely warm. Pale, lithe fingers smoothed her burning crimson hair. "It will be soon."_

_Her bloodred orbs pursued on following the voice despite only seeing the dark spots from her vision. "What is it like outside?"_

"_A dazzling world thriving with kingdoms and great empires," she could sense a genuine smile upon the owner of the voice's mysterious face. Its emotion was full of fondness and sentimentality. A voice of a wise being who saw the world. "You'll learn many things."_

_Though she felt sore, she tried to smile at the thought__― __yet it was still somewhat sardonic. "Has it changed that greatly?" her curiosity poked._

"_Indeed," a pregnant silence crept."But..."_

"_How long will it last?"_

_It asked in reassurance,"Do you still wish to leave?" calm as it was, she felt the concern in its tone."It is safe here in the shadows. You do not have to witness the hideous cruelty above and you need not to hide anymore. In the darkness, you can be anything you want."_

_Hoarse, she croaked with resolve, "I would still go."_

"_Here, you'll live another day," it advised ruefully. "Above...may be the last."_

"_Ah, to wilt before the light is a sad thing," her shaky fingers clenched onto what felt like fabric. Such a cruel fate it was. "But to bask underneath it for another day has always been a fleeting dream of mine." A tear slid from the corner of her eye, still beaming. Hoping. _

"_Soon," said the voice. "Very soon, little one."_

_The last thing she saw was the light in his smile before closing her eyes to meet the darkness once more._

"_It would be as you wish."_

* * *

><p>A sneeze chipped the silence.<p>

The quivering stripling snuffled, his small, calloused fingers rubbing his nose that is now as rosy as his mane. He did not expect that they will venture to the frosty mountains. Admittedly, he was still a fledgling in the field of warfare and youngest among his fellow kinsmen, considering the fact that he joined the troops about a week ago. Though, he did try his best to act aloof like any phlegmatic soldier and fought against the chill as they sauntered the forest. Yet, no matter how frustrating, he could not cease his shivering.

Something warm and quite irritably woolly cladded his shoulders. "That's not good. You shouldn't get yourself sick out here." Chirped a peppy - somewhat worried - voice. His ruby irises widened upon noticing the Good Samaritan who was kind enough to offer him a thick sagum. If not for her bubbly and outgoing character, he would have been daunted by her gruesome scars and battle cuts. "Hello there, I'm Razol. You're the new recruit, right? I didn't expect you to be _this _young!" she jabbered so suddenly, leaning down to his eye level.

Her marred limb yanked a tall, shaggy-haired man by his broad shoulders. She wore a grin while pointing an index finger at her addled victim. "This one's Yaqut." The lad saw him pry her off with his stocky arms before greeting him with an amiable gesture and a kind smile, flashing his canines. "So, what's your name?"

It was foolish - and no doubt _embarrassing _- of him to not mutter a word, but he couldn't help it. He didn't expect the attention he was getting. His lips pursed, bashfully hiding his flushing cheeks within the soft furs of the cloak. On the other hand, the Fanalis woman couldn't help but squeal in glee, crushing his petite body in her spine-snapping embrace. He yelped in response. "You're adorable! Isn't he, Yaqut?" she uttered in excitement.

"I think you're crushing him." Her companion said with concern while she continued to cuddle him, ignoring his heed completely. Much to the poor boy's dismay, he could no longer breathe from her rasping grip.

A small chortle was released from a pair of amused lips. "It seems that Razol is quite enthusiastic today." Remarked a blithe Maxima, her tied, carnelian locks drapping her strong back like freshly spilled wine.

Sniggering, Mamar replied with a broad grin that nearly touched the unsightly scar on his cheek, "Apparently so."

"Well, I pity the kid," Yaqut commented with a grimace, lightly scratching his head. "She could have squeezed the life out of him with that wild grasp of hers."

Everyone chuckled at that.

Her scarlet orbs broadened a bit, taking note of his excessive shuddering. "You're pretty cold," releasing him gently from her unbreathable hug, he plopped to the musty bog, teetering and wheezing. Apparently, the warmth of her sagum could not suffice for his nippy hull― his heated blushing earlier could not even thaw the icy skin of his short limbs. "It would be bad a thing if you stay out here for long." Her gaze wandered at him.

"It should be fine," claimed a hoarse voice. Its edginess and slack tone would only belong to Lo'lo. "The squirt has to learn how to toughen up before going to a battle." The chap gulped timidly. Being feared was out of the question with _him_. He was a _monster _with a nasty Glasgow grin enough to make a Maurenian Sabertooth Tiger tremble to its paws. For a moment, he shot him a depriving leer, which made him flinch, but caused the beast of a man to snicker snidely.

"Well, I believe the boy shouldn't inherit that barbaric way of thinking of yours," this time, a pleasantly lofty voice intervened. "Moreover, your savage thoughts in fighting is deemed shameful enough." She was better looking than the scarred fiend next to her, but there was something about her condescending eyes which intimidated him. It was that supercilious and austere look like an aristocrat's, seeking to gouge the smallest flaw in you to ridicule and chide.

Those smoldering irises took one swift look at him, and then diverted away, almost heard saying - _Shame, I wanted a little sister._

His menacing, feral eyes glowered at the pesky Intelligentsia Fanalis _woman_, towering her. "Did you say anything, _wench_?"

A threatening snarl growled in her lips. Most likely, displeased of what he addressed her. "You heard me, you brute." Myron glared back with the same unnerving intensity.

Well, there they go again.

"Ignore them," said Razol who distanced the young lad away from the pair's quarrel. Their wrangle was a grisly spectacle not fit for children to watch. "It's normal for them to bicker." On cue, he twitched at the excruciating sound of someone's bulk crashing to a trunk.

With her smile still kept in place despite hearing that clatter, she stated comfortingly, "If you don't feel well, just say it."

"I can take it."

"Hm?"

He coughed. "The climate, I mean."

"If you say so," was her assuring words. "Say, I didn't quite catch your name yet."

"Cato."

A grin was plastered on her mouth. "Well then, welcome to the Fanalis Corps, Cato."

He smiled at the notion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have anywhere to go?" <em>

"_Not at the moment." _

"_Anything to do then?" A young man questioned, his flowing, crimson tresses dancing in the summer breeze. "Well, besides that goal of yours whatever it may be." He chuckled at that, which caused the woman to raise a fine brow._

"_I still have some spare time." A nonchalant reply._

_With confidence, he avowed boldly, "Do you wish to join me in searching for our brethren?" a sudden declaration._

_Her bloodred pools glanced back at him. "Hm? Just the two of us?"_

_He beamed. The marvelous shine in his eyes was blinding. "I can count on you." _

_Her eyes narrowed at that. "I told you before to not trust me." She retorted, furrowing her brows together._

"_Well, you wouldn't leave me alone to fend for myself." A slight smug answer came out of his lips. Quite juvenile of him._

_A wry smirk twisted her mouth. "Who knows? I can be a selfish person if want to."_

"_We'll travel the world together," He gave her his best coaxing smile. All the charm and flare can snare its victims like a predator cornering its prey. He knew it did little to persuade her, but to his advantage, time allowed him to discover that this strange woman romances of the world. Clearly, she had a passion to travel. "Enough to pique your interest, Milady?"_

_Well...that was an engaging bargain._

_An intrigued smile painted her lips._

"_Very."_

* * *

><p>It had been days since they've trekked to the wilderness.<p>

But to any Fanalis, it would have been something normal. Something so nostalgic and undoubtingly familiar. Something far better than the cold, stone walls and pillars of Reim.

It was a place where they _truly _belong.

A pair of curious, rosy orbs settled on the bonfire, gaping at the monstrous flames that devoured the lumps of singed wood into a mount of ash. But what truly aroused his interest was the burning crimson color. Vaguely, it reminded him of the wild corn poppies he once saw flourish in the vast fields of the land he once belonged. The sight of his elder brothers joshing his vibrant locks because it possessed the same shade came across his train of thought. It did vex him at one point, but they settled things with a few biffs and bruises and a hearty laugh. A fond smile crooked his lips.

His brothers. Mighty, skilled hunters, can be a bit big-headed at times, and undoubtingly affectionate. They were both his mother and father. His best and worst companions. Confessedly, he admired them. Cherished them. Wanted to be just like them when he has turned into a man in due time.

He gave them his word to be strong like them before...

Red

Red

_Red _

As their mane. Like his tresses.

The same _red_ that stained their cold carcasses, now six feet underground.

Cato shivered guiltily.

"You should eat your meal. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

He flinched once a warm hand patted his shoulder.

The round, sanguine orbs of Razol widened, both in surprise and blithe. She obliviously giggled. She wouldn't call his scrunched up face ideally cute, but there was something she found amusing in his wetting eyes, puffed, cherry red cheeks, and moue that reminded her of a groveling puppy. He looked like the saddest sap who resisted to sob at all cost. It could still look adorable if only it was not spoiled by...the snot dribbling from his nostrils. "Cato," Her finger tapped her nose, tittering.

His garnet irises popped open in realization. He did not notice the drivel from his nose. Averting his gaze away, he consciously wiped it off with his knuckles. Another flush crept in his cheeks. _Embarrassing..._

"No need to feel ashamed about," she comforted with a cheeky grin. "Everyone cries."

The Fanalis boy coggled, cringing.

"You have a problem you want to talk about?"

His head shook, diverting his attention to the roasted meat and measly bread in his plate. Without a moment to spare, he devoured his meal until it clogged his mouth, stuffing and munching chunks of it as if dining decorum never existed in his life. It was a good thing that Myron did not eat with them outside. She would have deplored the poor lad due to his lack of knowledge about the delicate word called 'etiquette'.

"I would have never thought I'll find someone as worse as Yaqut in...hogging down food." Came the stunned tone of the scarred woman.

In Yaqut's defense, he spoke, sitting near his friend, "I don't hog _that_ _much_." Ironically, his plate had a tower of pork, which came from the savage boar they've hunted earlier ago, crammed with stale bread, fish, wild fruits and nuts all mussed up together in a ridiculous hodgepodge.

Sipping from her cup, she shot him a disapproving glare. "Your point?"

He sniffed in turn, gorging down his share of charred rib meat.

"Seems like we found another hogger like Yaqut," said a large man with muscles that rippled his hull and height that parred with the trees. Indeed, he was _huge_. Almost like some sort of giant. He crouched down, perched in some old bark near them. "What's the kid's name?" His voice was an awfully deep baritone, but it was...friendlier...than Lo'lo's tone _fortunately_.

Beaming like the usual, she replied spryly, "Cato, Otho."

Maxima interrupted placidly, "Where's he from?"

"_Havffn't semm hmm in da kapithhal b'for._"

"What?"

Razol cleared her throat to stir attention. "What Yaqut meant was that he hasn't seen him in the capital before."

More redheaded soldiers came to dine and converse with them.

"From the Colosseum?"

"He's a bit scrawny, don't you think?" criticized Mamar, his calloused fingers cupping his bristled chin. "After all, I've had my days there."

Another one of them announced openly, "How 'bout he tells us where?"

A sea of vermillion eyes kept vigil upon the fledgling, much to his discomfit. Taking up as much air as his nostrils could suck in, he swallowed the bulge of food in his mouth and wiped off the grease in his lips timidly. Bashful and hush, he said softly, "Cathargo." Unexpectedly, that small bit of information earned him more impressed glances and nods, some craving to hear more details about himself, others purely bewildered and jarred from the boy's origins.

"From our homeland."

"Interesting."

"Just like Maxima and Lo'lo'."

"I thought Medea came from Cathargo as well?"

An impeccable silence crept.

At that moment, Cato could not comprehend the reason behind their sudden quelled voices, especially when they were having such a merry time rattling familiar topics, bellowing in laughter, and wearing such wide, jubilant grins in their faces. Who would have thought that such a gay moment dwindle into a somber mien only because a certain name was mentioned?

_Medea_

"I wouldn't know." Someone blurted awkwardly.

"She...doesn't really share much, no?"

"I think only the Cap'n knows."

Curious and somewhat perturbed, the chap asked, taking note that this mysterious person was the cause of their abrupt change in disposition, "Who is Medea?"

Another cold dose of silence and hollow ogles.

Razol cleared her throat uncomfortably, a small simper curling her lips in a vain attempt to lessen the drab mood. Something he even found himself balling over. The rosy glow that shone through her cheery visage was lurid and oddly, coated with sorrow. "Well, I believe Medea is an important person to us," she bit her lip with her hands grasping her knees, and then gave a somewhat rueful grin. "She is someone we consider family." _Family..._

A missing family member?

Swallowing down his meal, Yaqut tried to buoy up the tense air. "Though she could be vague at times."

"Well, she could be strange too."

"Her habits were weird as I recall."

Little by little, those...well, _interesting _remarks remedied their previous melancholy into their kindled spirits once again. That alone relieved the boy at least.

"There was also a time she ran away from the Captain when they were about to spar." Shared Otho who held a confounded look in his face.

Someone sighed in disappointment. "To be honest, she resisted too many times. I counted."

"Then again, why didn't she just fight back? She was a Fanalis after all."

"Well, I couldn't answer that."

"A coward?"

"Not at all."

"If she was, she wouldn't have searched for us alongside the Cap'n!"

There it struck him.

This person...this dear person of theirs held a special place in their lives. Through his garnet irises, he could see the genuine concern and tenderness in their feral eyes like sheer glass. How the tones of their voices were raw with emotions of sentimentality, bliss, gratitude, and a biting pinch of ache. This was no foreign scene to the Fanalis boy. After all, he had a taste of how bitter reality was― especially, after the death of his siblings.

A query unconsciously hopped off his lips.

"Where is Medea then?"

Wide gazes

Muffled gasps

And whispering. Lots of their soft murmurs.

Then, there was naught more but the sound of faint treading.

"She disappeared one night ago," posh, velvety like rich, satin cloth, and genial yet held the voice of a potent leader. He craned his neck only to meet an amicable grin. Captivating and no doubt, honest. "Without a trace or a final word to spare." A striking figure. Parring the glaring charisma of a potential king. His physique was of a great warrior with his brawn and robust stature that could tower any other man, daubed with finely crafted, golden armor and an excellent blade on his hip. But, one could never miss his wild, crimson mane, every tress free and exotic upon wandering gazes.

This was unmistakably...

"C-Captain!"

Muu beamed kindly.

"Aren't you a curious one?" He said gently, glancing at the lad. "I was once in my youth though she kept her tongue silent no matter how much I pried." A nostalgic smile curved his mouth.

"But it is best that a boy your age waver chasing after ghosts."

* * *

><p>Piercing, coquelicot orbs sought to dig the truth from this illustrious man she called her Captain <em>and<em> her elder sibling.

"Something has been bothering you," Myron uttered in a solemn tone. Her arms were crossed. "Do not lie to me, brother."

"How could you tell?" questioned Muu.

"You've been distracted lately."

"Ah."

"Brother,"

"Yes, Myron?"

Her fine, slender brow twitched irritably. "Why is this brute in your tent as well?"

With a sigh, he reasoned coolly, "We were about to discuss important matters," he paused for a moment, collecting himself. Their early unpleasant episode of their rankling pother stumbled in his mind. Must they always act so hostile against each other? "That was when you intervened and cussed him."

"Apparently, you're not important here." Lo'lo' gave a smug retort, a smirk dancing on his mouth.

She barked with a ghastly attempt to claw that arrogant look on his face with her sharpened nails, "Why you conniving, barbaric―"

"Myron, pardon me," Muu interrupted swiftly. "But can we converse about this later on. I wish to speak to Lo'lo' alone."

Stunned and dejected, she froze on the spot, sulking in dismay― well, on the inside.

"Heh, you heard the Captain."

"O-of course."

Saluting, the carmine-haired woman left, but she made sure to glower threatening daggers at that savage lout - which he ignored breezily.

"What's this about?" he asked in a lax tone.

The Captain of the Fanalis Corps glared at him placidly. "You can sense it as well, right?"

"Ah, _that_."

"Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>"Kid, don't you believe in monsters?"<p>

Cato deadpanned. "I don't."

How uncomfortable.

He was lost in this small, foreign village. Well, not technically, because of the fact that he can simply track them down through their scents in a second. But, this could have still been avoided if he did not join Razol in buying some significant items.

Still, this was not the problem.

It was the _hag_.

Ever since he sauntered about, this uncanny, veiled street urchin gabbled something about homemade cheese...and wild Maurenian rabbits. He couldn't recall the rest of the conversation, and it would be best if those topics did not surface in his mind. His plight was that he can't seem to find a way to escape. He would have appeared serene and aloof outside, but he was wailing deep within. He just...did not know what to say or to do. He wasn't good at chatters.

"I heard there was one in this place," informed the mad woman. "There was also a rumor it ate children in the night." Though, that did little to stir the Fanalis boy's nerves.

She hummed, somewhat managing to spot the armor that cladded his small frame underneath his bristly sagum. "Aren't you a bit too young to be a soldier?"

This time, a feral glare narrowed his eyes.

A cackle was released from her lips. "Now, now, don't make such a face," she chastised in a feathery tone. "It doesn't fit a cute kid like you."

A grin stretched her mouth, her hand waving dismissively. "You should leave, kid. I have more people to pester."

_Crazy hag._

"...and be wary of your surroundings."

He stilled before leaving.

What did that mean?

Though, it did not take him long to realize that someone was stalking behind him. No, _three _of them. And most probably, these people weren't just any average citizen from this country. He looked back at the corner of his eye. They were what he feared the most...

_Slave traders_

Cato ran till his lungs burned.

But they would eventually catch up, tiring his stamina and dulling his senses.

Even though he was already in the forest, he still had to sprint a few more haps to reach the camp. It was no use.

It caught him in surprise when a crow swooped down and attacked him instead of those heartless fiends. Though the rosy-haired chap made sure to himself that he will not die because of its assault, he can never assure that he'll be able to resist its lethal, ivory claws gash his flesh. Grasping its thin leg with his bleeding fingers, he pounded it to the ground with a rough shove.

He panted in relief, knowing the perilous bird ceased breathing.

"Damn, that was an expensive crow!" one of them cursed in annoyance.

His movements stiffened a fierce stance, anticipating their next move.

"After we sell the Fanalis twerp, you can buy a new one." _Bloody bastards._

His lips snarled. Apparently, they disparaged his skills too much.

"The poison should be kickin' in his system."

_Poison?_

His claret irises widened once their swarthy figures warped into shapeless blobs. The sight of their wretched grins stretched and crooked while their eyes broadened with crazed glares. What an awful sight. Losing control of his balance, his hull crashed at the spongy ground, his fingers tearing holes through the dirt as he endeavored to fight the nausea. He tried to look up at the glaring light, hoping his brothers would come and save him. They were always there when he was in danger.

But they weren't here anymore.

Now, a shadow was cast in front of his weary, glassy eyes.

He was graced a tender smile.

_B-brother..._

The mysterious being cooed, "Shhh, calm down. It'll be all right."

That voice.

_the...crazy hag...?_

As his vision grew more bleary and distorted, he could no longer perceive what was happening at the moment. He closed his eyes shut. All he trusted now was his nose and ears. What he could pick up from it was the sound of thrashing, mauling, and the excruciating cries of agony - fortunately, from those bastards. Then, there was this putrid scent. The coppery scent of blood mingled with the rotting stench of rust and metal.

A warm palm cupped his cut cheek, her thumb wiping the string of blood. "Help is coming. Just hold on a little longer, kid."

Peeping a bit, his carmine pools popped open at the sudden revelation.

A flash of red.

Once he heard the sound of footsteps and jangling metal, his savior disappeared in a blink of an eye. Familiar voices echoed in his ears. He could not understand his surroundings anymore.

Spotting his fellow kinsman, the Captain crouched down and stated in alert, "He's wounded."

"_S-she is..._"

Not a moment too soon, Cato lost consciousness.

He stood.

"Take him back. Quickly."

Following his orders, a redheaded soldier aided the boy back to the camp along with the others.

One of the remaining Fanalis asked, "Captain, what should we do?"

His staunch gaze was still unfazed. "See to it that these slave traders are arrested for assault," a pause. "I...have something important to deal with."

They nodded.

That scent.

No doubt, it was _her_.

For a moment, Muu was grateful for possessing an acute sense of smell.

He chased after her.

* * *

><p>"I heard a damned witch dwelled within it!"<p>

"No! I heard a ferocious monster!"

"Well, you go inside!"

"Nuh uh! They say it's cursed!" puffed the sod with folded arms and declination etched on his cherubic features.

An arrogant grin quirked the other boy's mouth. "Ha! You're a...coward..." he could have continued his boasting when a large shadow loomed behind them.

Turning their heads, they saw a tall figure emerge out of the blue. If they were not so easily gulled by their childish fancies, they would have lulled their jittery nerves at bay from his cordial smile. His vermilion orbs lightly broadened upon the sight of children, both blanched and frozen. With a hand ruffling his locks and a sigh, he crouched towards them, beaming amiably, "Why would curious children wander in this place?" He did _try _his best to not appear frightening in their eyes. After all, he was not one that wished to rouse any unnecessary attention for himself.

They blinked as they glanced upon each other. The softness in his smile struck them with a painful realization― he was no terrifying being. "We...we wanted to know if a monster resided here." One of them spoke bashfully.

Slight surprise was evident upon his visage. Unable to brook himself, the corner of his lip twitched, chuckling lightly at the ridiculous notion. Clearing his throat, he said with an amused grin, "A monster, hm?"

"Are you here to vanquish the monster, Mister Gladiator?" the petite girl asked in awe and curiosity.

_Really now, what has that woman been doing for these past years? _He inwardly sighed in hopelessness with the conception that he might have added a new addition in his list of her nettling habits. He shrugged. Ah, but what can he expect... A polite grin welcomed his lips as he spoke, "I am here to visit an old friend," Though every bit of his tone was peppered with courtliness, it was somewhat pinched with a hint of mirth. The tug from the corners of his mouth broadened, a bit too delighted and tender. "It would be best if all of you went back to your homes." His hand gave the chap in front of him a soft pat in the head as he rose.

They looked at each other for a while, then gave a nod of approval. As his carmine gaze kept vigil upon their vanishing forms, it trailed at the drab house before him with a sense of awe that it _still _stood in one piece. Or rather, it was still _alive_. Though, the Fanalis still found it peculiar that she greatly favored to live in desolation behind the wooden and lackluster walls of a small chalet than the grand and marvelous marble houses from Remano. Subsiding his thoughts aside, he inched himself near the unwelcoming aperture as his fingertips lightly brushed the knob.

A twig snapped.

His hand wavered from its attempt. A pleased smile then graced his lips.

"I believe it is a bit cruel for someone to not greet an old friend for so long, no?"

"You came in the wrong time," said the cloaked woman with a light tone in her voice. "I was at the verge of leaving."

"Shame, I intend to thwart that ploy of yours." Came his reply, determination lacing his tone. Something which caught her attention.

She chuckled as response. As expected of him. "Ten steps ahead of me again, I see." As he turned to see her, her fingers unraveled the mysterious visage she had hidden underneath her hood.

A fond grin etched his mouth upon the woman, who boldly stood tall and proud with her chin tipped and her smile dazzling like the sun. Still the same - he thought. Though, Muu expected that she'd get into shipshape. But if he claimed that he knew her well enough, he could simply confirm that she would not bother to train - and an obvious product of this would be her lean figure, dearth of the toned and defined muscles of a hale female Fanalis.

"First, it was bruits about a sorceress who ate children," the corners of his mouth twitched into an interested grin. "Now, I hear rumors of a monster. Is there a particular reason for that?"

Her arms, framed with draping sleeves that reached her elbows, were crossed, her short, flaming locks dancing from the breeze. "Children will be children. It's natural for them to fantasize." Her orbs glistened in sheer gaiety akin to splendidly carved rubies.

"And you leave it be?" his sandaled feet drawled closer, metal clanking against each other.

A sluggish shrug motioned in her shoulders. "It keeps the thieves away."

"I thought you hated being the center of palavers." He retorted questioningly.

"I do," was her terse reply. A wily smirk danced upon her ruddy lips, which were untouched by a piercing. "But bad reputations do make them avoid me."

A weary sigh draped his mouth. His strong hands grasped his hips with a frown that marked his disappointment. "Really now, will there be a day you end spreading your white lies?"

"I believe old habits die hard."

Always the awfully stubborn one. "You never change," he beamed cherishingly upon the pleased gaze in her eyes - probably, from his little remark.

"Medea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter! Hello again, my wonderful readers. Before you get confused and such, I would like to clarify some things such as:**

**1. Cato isn****'t the main character of the story. To be honest, he's actually a character from Magi, if you can spot the young Fanalis boy in the manga and anime though he wasn't given any name so I gave him one. I wanted to introduce the heroine through his point of view as a new recruit (well, it wasn't just his point of view), and introduce the Fanalis Corps as well.**

**2. I also gave the other Fanalis some names: **

**Maxima - the Fanalis woman with the high ponytail**

**Mamar - the Fanalis man with the scar on his left eye**

**Otho - the Fanalis man with the mohawk**

**For those who do not know yet, Razol is the Fanalis woman with the low pigtails and scars while Yaqut is the Fanalis man who is always with her with the shaggy hair.**

**3. Don't be confused if I used a different spelling with their names because I'm only following Magi's wikia, such as Roh-Roh which is actually Lo'lo' or Judal which is supposed to be Judar. Well, just bear with me. I'm pretty critical in these sorts of things.**

**4. Well, this is more of a warning. The following chapters would be a bit Fanalis-centric. (But, admit it, you got to love their pack)**

**5. Everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Well, that's about it. I would gladly answer some questions, confusions, or any other things, and I'm sorry if I got someone's character OOC. Lastly, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!**

***Sagum - those were cloaks that were ****used to protect from bad weather ****for Roman soldiers****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**


End file.
